


雪原

by pppagan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 維吉爾額頭抵在他肩膀，輕聲道，“你知道的，但丁。你總是知道。”幼年雙子的公路逃亡故事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**01**

“你跟來只會礙手礙腳。”維吉爾說。

他們在櫃子裡找到了幾套冬天衣服，尺碼有點大，好歹尚算新淨。維吉爾換上了一條黑色雪絨褲，再在毛衣外頭套了件深藍色風衣。風衣明顯是成人款的，他的手夠不到袖口，兩隻過長的袖子軟軟地垂到大腿。但丁憋着笑給他哥哥遞了條綉花女式圍巾，在對方瞪視下再問了一遍，“我真的不能去嗎？”

維吉爾懶得應他，拿起圍巾往脖子草草繞了兩圈，戴好帽子，檢查壁爐有足夠木材燃燒，再拉牢窗簾。臨行前冷酷地丟下一句，“我回來前哪都不許去”，呯地關門離開。

他窩在舊衣服跟破爛床墊裡發了一會兒呆，隨即跳起。鬼才理維吉爾說甚麼屁話。他被關在屋子裡快兩天了，手腳都廢了。但丁挑了幾件看上去暖和的衣物穿上，套上鞋子邁步走到門前，猶豫一下：叛逆被扔在了層層衣物之中，在大片印着碎花的布料間格外顯眼。他走回去，用毛毯蓋好大劍後便興沖沖地出門。

街道與屋簷間鋪着一層薄薄的雪。紅墓市的冬天雖然冷，卻從不下雪。他玩心大起，興奮地衝上前往雪地滾了兩圈。隨着他們越往北走，加上入冬，他大概很快就能見識到第一場雪，像那種水晶球裡漫天霜白的場景。

他們在這鎮子待了不夠一星期，沒來得及熟悉周圍的建築。至少被逼待在那棟破房子裡的但丁沒有，維吉爾——維吉爾每日都會出外找食物。這個年紀的小孩吃得多又容易餓，而他們身上一分錢都沒有。起初但丁還有點愧疚感，伊娃可沒有教他們倆兄弟偷竊。於是維吉爾讓他餓了幾天。反正半魔不會餓死，頂多有點虛弱罷了。到了第四日，他幾乎是餓狼搶食般生生啃掉兄長手裡的麵包，差點咬掉了他半截拇指。

他站起身，邊拍掉身上細碎的雪粉，餘光瞧見不遠處有人正在打量自己。幾個身形魁梧的男人靠在街角欄杆邊，遠遠地盯着他。但丁這才發現自己忘了戴上帽子，一頭白髮在日光下飄揚實在過份顯眼。維吉爾叮囑過他不要惹人注目，他們不會想陷入任何麻煩。他拽下兜帽，朝那些男人們所在的反方向匆匆離開，低頭走了快半公里才敢轉過身。沒有人跟上來。他長舒口氣。

街道兩側的房子許多都老舊殘破，少有人煙。冷風吹得鏽掉的街牌吱呀作響。但丁走了不到半天就把能逛的商店都逛了，他倒意外地喜歡這個鎮子。與先前待過的幾個城鎮比較，這裡溫馨多了，原因大概是掛滿街頭巷尾的聖誕裝飾。他早就對時間沒了概念，這才後知後覺節日將近。沾着雪的松枝與冬青花圈使節日氣氛濃烈，穿得厚實的一家三口手裡揪着大包小包滿載而歸。他眨眨眼，目光不自覺跟着從身邊經過的家庭游移。他曾經也是當中一員:與討人嫌的維吉爾一起抱着大袋包裝鮮艷的禮物，在大街上攀比誰收到的禮物更多，被母親又是好笑又是無奈地制止。

他伸手往口袋一掏，半個硬幣都沒有。禮物是買不成了，但總能撿點甚麼回去。他環繞四周一圈，挑了挑眉。

但丁趕在天色暗下來前回到屋子。維吉爾通常都在這個時間帶着晚餐回來，運氣好的話會帶上額外的食物，那麼接下來幾日就能過得舒坦一些。他脫下滿是灰塵的外衣，抹乾淨靴子底的融雪，仔細地檢查屋子的每一個角落，確保他的哥哥看不出半點痕跡後坐回床上，裝出一副純良無害的樣子。他等了好幾小時，外頭除了幾盞閃爍着橘光的街燈外漆黑一片，肚子都快餓扁了，敲門聲這時才響起，奇異而富有節奏感，足以讓他辨別出門外人。他扭開門，忍不住抱怨，"怎麼這麼久?"

維吉爾渾身髒兮兮的，外衣跟褲子上都是泥漬跟灰印子，那條綉花圍巾乾脆丟了——但丁懷疑他是故意的。他臉色臭得很，沉着臉從懷裡拿出一個紙袋給但丁，直接無視了胞弟的提問，"只有這個。”

他打開紙袋，裡頭有半條冷掉的麵包跟一小片乾酪，份量太少了根本不夠他倆分。他抬頭轉向維吉爾，後者正整理着他們的被窩，似乎要睡了。但丁小聲道，"你不吃嗎?"

維吉爾頭也不回，"我吃過了。"一個明顯的謊言。

他沒有花氣力質問維吉爾，這不是第一次，與他專制又不講理的兄長爭論全無意義。出於某種奇妙的長子責任、或者"但丁太愚蠢"思維，他被禁止對維吉爾決定的任何事發表意見，反抗只會引來哥哥更蠻橫的制裁。他走到壁爐邊，背對對方盤腿坐下，小口撕咬手中的食物：麵包味道苦澀，乾酪太硬，但聊勝於無。

背後窸窸窣窣的動靜逐漸停下。半晌，維吉爾喚他，“但丁？”

他轉過身，兄長手裡的東西看上去相當眼熟。那是一個掌心大小的花圈，由半朽的樹枝、冬青、跟幾片鮮紅色花瓣組成，再由一根細細的緞帶系起。維吉爾一如以往地不帶任何表情，問，“你出去了嗎？”

他明明把花圈藏得好好的，在半塌的木地板下那不起眼的暗格裡，維吉爾根本不可能發現。但丁眼神閃爍，正想開口，維吉爾打斷了他，“不要撒謊。我出去前在門縫夾了塊葉子，它不見了。”

他怎麼就忘了維吉爾是個該死的變態控制狂。任憑他把靴子刷得發亮都沒有用，他的哥哥早有準備。他望着維吉爾，注意到他眼角的紅筋，唇色煞白，偏偏從那張臉上顯露的只有一股胸有成竹的傲慢。

“有人注意到你嗎？”維吉爾問。

“沒有，”他說，“沒有人看見我。”

惡魔又不會在太陽底下追捕他們，他不明白為甚麼維吉爾要這般疑心。而人們投來的目光大多都不帶惡意，更多祇是好奇，或者對白化症雙胞胎覺得新鮮。維吉爾聽見他的回答後蹙着眉，“你帶着叛逆，他們怎麼不會覺得奇怪？”

但丁囁嚅着的樣子讓他一下子反應過來，“你——”他一噎，不可置信地睜大眼睛，這副少見的模樣讓他顯得有點滑稽，“你沒有把它帶出去，就這樣把它放在這裡？”

若果剛剛維吉爾未有生氣，他現在肯定是了。但丁向後一縮，“我將它藏了起來…”

“藏在哪？床墊底下嗎？”維吉爾諷刺道，彷佛在說胞弟是個腦子沒發育好的智障，在心底裡但丁亦不情願地同意他的觀點，“你知道被人偷走的話會有甚麼後果嗎？”

“叛逆不能被偷走，我才是它的主人——”他吶吶反駁。

維吉爾嗤地笑出聲，“對，除了你誰都沒法使用跟你立契的魔具，但已經足夠讓惡魔猜測到我們的去向。”

他羞愧地垂下頭。維吉爾是對的，他從不犯錯，正確得教人厭惡。他捏緊手裡的麵包，指甲嵌進硬實的麵包皮裡，終究一句話都沒講。維吉爾好像嘆了口氣，這讓但丁想起伊娃。母親總會在責罰他後輕聲嘆息，然後蹲下身，柔聲安慰着抱起他。但眼前的是維吉爾，他冷漠又不近人情的孿生兄長。

果然，維吉爾開口，“把你的項鍊給我。”

他望向兄長，維吉爾正朝他攤開手，“為甚麼？”他一臉不解，“那是…那是爸爸給我的項鍊，你也有自己的。為甚麼要拿走我的？”

“正因為是父親留下來的東西，我才要拿走。”維吉爾認真道，“父親說過那兩條項鍊封印着強大的力量，要是被惡魔偷走，後果不堪設想。這已經不是你第一次犯錯。你並不可靠，我不能冒着這麼大的風險讓你保管項鍊。”

“既然是兩條項鍊組成的封印，”他掙扎着，“分開保管不是更安全嗎？你沒必要拿走它。”

維吉爾看上去不想再跟他講廢話。雙子間有條不成文的規定：想要的東西就得自己去拿。他的哥哥伺機而動，似乎馬上要來搶走項鍊。但丁手伸進前襟，指腹摩挲着光滑的寶石表面。項鍊被皮膚捂得溫熱，但仍遠低於體溫。他五指合攏將它抓緊，“不。”

他迎上兄長的目光。出乎意料，維吉爾未有邁步，甚至收回手，重複道，“把它給我，但丁。”絲毫沒有要商量的意思。

“不要。”但丁同樣強硬。這是他的項鍊，是父親交給他的，誰都不能將它拿走。他心知自己理虧，卻還是感到一陣無法抑止的憤怒，為着獨斷專行的維吉爾，為着手裡那條難吃得要死的麵包，為着這間破爛漏風的屋子，為着所有注定發生、又無法被阻止的事。那不過是一個花圈，他想，一個小小的聖誕花圈，無辜又無害，跟往常他們在聖誕編織的那種沒有任何分別。可能簡陋了點、斜歪了點，總比對一切都無動於衷的維吉爾要強。他思考過要編些甚麼藉口將花圈拿給維吉爾看。也許、只是也許，維吉爾會記得節日將至，偷偷地給他準備了禮物，他們會像故事裡一樣交換錶帶與梳子，披着散發霉味的暖和被單擁抱彼此，像過去無數個聖誕夜般沉沉入眠。

沒有，甚麼都沒有。

“我不會將它交給你。”他截鐵斬釘道，“那是爸爸給我的，我能保護好它。”

維吉爾冷冷看着他。但丁不願深究他眼中蘊藏的意味——不信任、抑或輕蔑，他一點都不想理解。他的哥哥抄起比他倆都要高的叛逆，遞到他手裡，命令道，“拿着它。”他疑惑地接過，金屬沉甸甸壓在他手心。然後維吉爾說，“打敗我。”

但丁驟地抬頭。維吉爾站在他跟前，身上還穿着那件不合身的藍色外衣。蒼白的臉頰上印着幾片灰黑色，像塊抹不走的胎記。他當然知道那不是胎記，那不過是又一件他不被知情的事。他一點都不想跟維吉爾打架，至少不是現在，但這是唯一能說服兄長的方法。

他握起叛逆的劍柄朝維吉爾衝去，後者靈活地側身翻滾躲開，一次、兩次、三次，如同以往他們在後園手持木劍練習的時光。事實上，他們真正使用閻魔與叛逆戰鬥的時間少之又少，兩把傳奇魔劍對七八歲的幼童而言着實難以負荷，半魔亦不例外。他們甚至未學會好好控制自己的魔力。在斯巴達離開後，每一次的訓練都變得更加艱難。從那時起，維吉爾開始主動向但丁提出練習的請求——要知道他哥哥平日寧願拿着那本破爛詩集翻一整天都不要多挪動一下。他們會將彼此揍個鼻青臉腫，歇倒在花草間等待傷口復原，灰頭土臉地回到屋子裡挨伊娃一頓訓斥。

維吉爾無疑十分難纏，對手不使用武器並沒有讓但丁佔有優勢。相反，他與叛逆欠缺時間磨合，如何控制好這把與他一樣重量的大劍反而佔去了大部分注意，應付維吉爾迅速猛烈的攻擊因而變得非常吃力。就在他又一次堪堪躲過對方一個勾拳，維吉爾猝不及防地出現在他身後，手臂扼上喉嚨，給了後背狠狠一手肘。他撲向前，叛逆自手中摔落，鏗鏘擊中地面。

冷風由缺了一角的窗子倒灌進屋，獵獵作響。維吉爾站在他身後平靜的宣佈，“你輸了。”

但丁趴倒在地，臉頰貼在盡是灰塵跟碎木的地板。他閉上雙眼，等待兄長走近，解開他擱在他後頸的鏈墜。維吉爾的靴子停在了他旁邊，但他只是蹲身下取走了叛逆。但丁支撐着身體坐起，看着他的哥哥將劍放好，整理床被，蜷縮起身體佔去窄小被窩的一側，背對着他躺下。爐火給他鍍上一層暖橘色。

他感覺喉底發苦，眼角酸澀，類似着涼的先兆。酣戰後的脫力感正悄然攀上脊樑，使人困倦又疲乏，無力再思考當中一切含義，只想倒進床裡呼呼大睡。他爬起身，拖動雙腿走到被鋪邊，做工粗糙的花圈躺在衣料間，上頭的冬青果實通紅發亮。

但丁輕輕躺下，半是賭氣地也選擇背向維吉爾進睡。花圈橫卧在他們中間，似一堵墻。

**02**

他夢見了伊娃。

母親將剛烤好的餡餅盛到盤子，笑意溫柔地問他，又甚麼惹你不開心了？

他鼓起腮幫子，甕聲甕氣回答，維吉爾！也只能是維吉爾。惱人的兄長霸佔着花園裡的木馬不肯讓給他。伊娃替他的甜點淋上草莓醬，坐到旁邊，說，平日不都是你在玩木馬嗎？讓給你哥哥一天都不行？他小臉皺起，糾結了半天才吞吞吐吐地說，維吉爾…他顧着騎木馬不理我。總算找到問題癥結，伊娃微笑着撫上小兒子的頭髮，那你這樣跟哥哥講——

聲音戛然而止，畫面似燃燒的膠捲般扭曲、變形，最後焚毀。煙霧跟火炎包圍着他。他被抱起，慌亂地塞進衣櫥裡。但丁，母親喊着他的名字，如果我沒有回來，你要獨自逃走。改掉你的名字，重新開始。衣櫥的門關上，他聽見火焰劈啪燃燒，木頭轟隆倒下。濃煙湧進窄小的空間，他劇烈咳嗽着，快將窒息。然後是一陣腳步聲，有誰在靠近。會是那些怪物嗎？他被煙嗆得滿眼淚水，除了恐懼沒法再思考任何事情。門被拉開，有人抓住他的手腕一把將他拽出去，“但丁！跟着我！”

那是維吉爾，也只能是維吉爾。

他跌跌撞撞地跟着哥哥爬出衣櫥，往門口跑去。他們的睡床正熊熊焚燒，餐桌上的叉子和碗碟散落一地。伊娃給他準備的餡餅摔落地面，被甚麼踩踏過，成了一灘麵糊。他問他哥哥，“媽媽呢？她在哪裡？”餘光瞥見一抹鮮紅的身影。他邁步就要朝那跑去，維吉爾猛地拉住他，“不要看！過來！”他被逼跟在兄長身後，小心躲過熾熱的火焰跟隨時從上方坍塌的木頭，拚了命地向前跑。維吉爾推搡他進地道，自己隨後爬進來，石造的活門在身後緩緩合上，火光消失。地道裡的空氣涼快，他開始感到冷。

爬出地道後他們仍然沒有歇下，不斷向前奔跑。直到但丁回頭再也見不到那棟漆紅的房子，抑或是家旁邊那片小樹林，維吉爾才允許他停下。他大口喘着氣，坐在地面，“發生了甚麼？為甚麼——那些是甚麼東西？媽媽、媽媽還在裡面，你為甚麼要把我帶出來——”

他問了很多問題，維吉爾一個都沒有回答。他的哥哥平復呼吸，表情維持一貫的冷淡，伸手拍去衣衫上的灰，邊將手中的武器丟給但丁，“拿好，我們要走了。”

但丁這才發覺維吉爾手裡一直抓着叛逆，劍刃沾着綠色稠液，大概是甚麼物種的血。他接過它，問，“閻魔刀呢？”維吉爾已經轉身繼續向前走了。他急步追上，“等等，我們要去哪裡？”

兄長依舊不作聲。他們沿着公路向前走。漸漸，但丁也閉上嘴，抱住叛逆跟在維吉爾身後。他心中早就有了答案，只是不願意承認：不告而別的父親，無法安睡的母親；他們突然被安排退學，待在家中自習；玩耍不許離開家太遠，不能走出小樹林的範圍；不能結識朋友，更不要惹人注目。有如他與維吉爾喜歡玩的疊疊樂，細節早被一一鋪排好，逐一抽出。如今不過是殘缺的積木塔轟然散落的一瞬。

維吉爾不知從哪弄來了替換的衣物。他們換好，戴上帽子嚴實地摭擋起銀髮，像兩個尋常的流浪兒，破爛又不起眼。他們找了塊髒兮兮的布包裹起叛逆，將它縛好，別在背後。大概走了兩三天，總算從郊區走到一個市鎮。市鎮裡設施齊全，但他們沒有錢，也就沒有食物，沒有可以住宿的地方。大部時間他們跟別的街童跟乞兒待在一起。這些人對他們並不友善，沒有人喜歡競爭者，何況是兩個。幸而維吉爾說，他們最好不要跟任何人扯上關係。

情況在他們抵達的第三個城市時出現了轉機，來龍去脈說來好笑。他們在深夜到步，來不及找落腳點，惟有將就着在巷子裡過夜。維吉爾堅持守夜，他對陌生的城市有着強烈的不信任感。事實證明他的想法是對的——但丁在夢中被兄長輕輕推醒，睡眼惺忪地望向維吉爾。後者神情嚴肅，手指豎起貼近唇邊示意他不要作聲，邊指向巷口。刺眼的白光閃爍，一個黑影龐然聳立，正逐漸靠近。但丁嚇得半死，不自覺捏緊了維吉爾的手。維吉爾貼在他耳畔小聲叫他抽出叛逆。這時，他感覺有東西踩上小腿。

那東西沒甚麼重量，輕快地踏過小腿鑽過他的懷裡，邊發出愉悅的喵喵聲。他嚥下即將脫口而出的尖叫，看着那小東西走進光裡：那是隻野貓，渾身灰黑沾着污漬，依稀能辨別出牠原本雪白的毛色。而被他們當成惡魔的影子其實是個年輕女人，前來喂野貓。手電光直射在他們的臉，女人驚呼，“你在這裡幹甚麼？”

維吉爾將他藏在身後，一聲不吭，冷眼看着她。女人開始介紹自己，她叫瑪莎，總會在這個時間段來喂野貓。貓親暱地用尾巴纏住她小腿的模樣證明了她沒有說謊。但丁放鬆下來。瑪莎打量着他們，說，“天氣開始冷了，這身衣服不夠暖的。正好我有弟弟妹妹，年紀跟你差不多。要來睡一晚嗎？”

這大概是這幾星期來發生在但丁身上最好的事。他當下就要答應。維吉爾用力掐了他的手一下，他乖乖住了嘴，聽着兄長回答，“不勞費心。”

瑪莎顯然放不下心，勸說了好一會兒。維吉爾面無表情，不為所動。他的哥哥有時比野貓更有戒心。儘管但丁理解，仍免不了失望。瑪莎還在試着證明她並非不懷好意，忽然咕的一聲，他們面面相覷。維吉爾回過頭來凶巴巴地瞪着他，但丁羞愧地低下頭，摀住肚子，“對不起嘛。”

按照維吉爾的說法，‘這使我方落了下風’——之類的。瑪莎朝他們伸手，“來吧，我能煮點甚麼，你可以沖個熱水澡。”

維吉爾表面上沒甚麼變化，可但丁感覺到兄長的態度已經不像一開始那麼強硬了，於是挨着哥哥頸側一同游說道，“答應吧維吉爾，她看上去不壞。而且我們不還有叛逆嘛。”

可能是熱水澡的魔力，總之維吉爾屈服了。他僵着臉，生硬地點了點頭。但丁小小地歡呼了聲，瑪莎說，“走吧，我家離這裡不遠。對了，你叫甚麼名字？”

“但——”

“托尼，”維吉爾打斷了他，“他叫托尼。”

“托尼。”瑪莎朝他們點頭，微笑着，“很高興認識你“。”

他們跟着瑪莎回到她的房子，那隻野貓也跟來了。瑪莎相當驚喜，抱起腳邊打轉的貓咪，“我喂了牠有一陣子了，牠一直都很怕生。看來終於願意跟我回去了。”

但丁好奇地觀察着窩在女人臂彎的貓，白貓舔舐着身上的毛髮，模樣溫馴，“我能抱抱牠嗎？”

瑪莎將貓遞給他，他小心接過。貓咪懶洋洋地擺動尾巴，對於換了條胳膊不甚在意，“牠有名字了嗎？”

“我還沒想好。”瑪莎說，“你想替牠取嗎？”

但丁抱着他，問維吉爾，“你要改嗎？”

貓咪顯然對維吉爾很好奇，腦袋朝着維吉爾轉去，叫個不停。維吉爾望了望，雖然臉上興趣缺缺，還是低頭思考了一會兒，“那…貝特麗絲*（Beatrice）。”

“貝特麗絲，”但丁對貓咪重複了一遍，“我哥脾氣很壞，才不會喜歡你。你還是跟我玩吧。”說罷抓起貓咪的爪子擼了兩把。

貓喜不喜歡維吉爾不得而知，但肯定不喜歡但丁：跟他不太熟的貝特麗絲齜牙咧嘴，狠狠咬了他一下。但丁痛呼着鬆開手，貓溜回瑪莎懷裡。他舉着發紅的指頭，淚眼汪汪，“啊，流血了。”維吉爾別過臉，根本藏不住嘴角竊笑。

他錯了，但丁想，野貓才比他的哥哥更有戒心。

如瑪莎所講，她有一個弟弟和妹妹，年齡跟他們相仿，在他們脫下兜帽時直勾勾地盯着淺白的頭髮，覺得新鮮極了。但丁哄過去讓他們看仔細，“天生的哦，要摸摸看嗎？”維吉爾一副生人勿近的樣子，站得很遠，見他玩得不亦樂乎，冷笑着搖搖頭。

瑪莎為他們煮了意粉，上頭撒着香腸、栗米跟青豆，香氣四溢。但丁已經不記得上一回吃熱食是甚麼時候了。維吉爾皺着眉偷偷將青豆挑到幼弟碗裡，但丁欣然吃掉，再自然不過。瑪莎坐在他們對面，金髮蜷曲垂在頸側，笑意溫和。雙子們與她對視着，霍地低下頭，異常安靜。

接着他們去沖澡，輪流替對方擦掉身上的泥垢，抹乾身體，換上瑪莎準備的衣服。瑪莎的弟妹已經進房睡了。貝特麗絲被洗乾淨，舒舒服服地窩進牆角的紙箱裡打呼。瑪莎領他們到房間，床上已準備好被子跟枕頭，“我讓喬治到溫蒂房裡睡，你就睡在他的房間吧。”維吉爾朝她道謝，逼着幼弟與他一起弓身致意。瑪莎擺擺手，“不用客氣，我也只能做這麼多了。”

她離開後，但丁在床上蹦了一會兒，被維吉爾喝止。他爬下來，拉起被子，躺到兄長身邊。床有點窄，畢竟是單人床，好在他們早就習慣擠在一塊兒睡，倒不覺得逼狹。維吉爾整齊地掖好被子，雙手交叉放在胸前，閉上眼，呼吸平穩。但丁單手扶着腦袋看着他，困意全無，“維吉爾。”他喊道。

“怎麼？”他的哥哥眼也沒睜。

“你喜歡她嗎？”但丁壓低聲音問，“她是個好人，不是嗎？”

維吉爾一動不動的，不回答。就在但丁以為他已經睡着時，他開口，“我們明天一早就離開。”

語氣肯定，是單純的陳述句。但丁少有地沒跟他哥唱反調，輕聲道，“好。”他卷起被子，閉上眼，“晚安，維吉爾。”

他睡着了。

他先是嗅到了木頭燒焦的氣味，有甚麼毛茸茸的東西在蹭他手臂。他醒過來，瞧見在枕頭邊打轉的貝特麗絲。“怎麼了？”他抱起貓，頓然驚覺床的另一側空空如也。維吉爾不見了。他下了床，試探道，“維吉爾？”

貝特麗絲由剛才起便低鳴個不停。但丁嘗試安撫牠。貓雙耳豎立，身上的毛都炸開，異常不安。銅鈴似的眼瞪大，死死盯住一點，他順着牠的視線望去，房門半掩着，夾縫裡紅光晃動。貝特麗絲嘶吼一聲，從他懷裡躍出去，消失在門縫中。

“等下！”但丁拿起叛逆，緊隨着牠走到推開門，走廊漆黑一片。他聽見一陣奇怪的響動，似是硬物在地面拖動，咚、咚，在離他不遠的地方傳來。一抹白影掠過，他急忙追上，“貝特麗絲！等下！”

他跟隨白貓來到其中一個房間前。房門打開，那些怪異的聲響就從裡頭傳來，類似有過多唾液哽在喉嚨的呼吸聲，咀嚼聲，液體滴落的聲音。窗簾被扯落，皎白月色瀉落一地。伏在地上的怪物都轉過身來，四面瓣開的嘴上黏滿鮮血與肉塊，紅光螢螢的眼鎖在他身上。

在它們中央的是一堆扭曲的肉塊，細碎地鋪滴地面，血液滲進地板。分食的惡魔將軟綿的肉塊撕下，臟器由撕裂的肢體中淌出，腥臭撲鼻。他看見一個球形的黑影骨碌滾動，麥子般發金的卷髮下露出一張血肉模糊的臉。

“不，”他喃喃道，“不！”眼前一花，惡魔憑空閃現至他跟前，利爪舉起，凝在上頭的血滴在他臉頰。他雙手發軟，幾乎跪下身來。叛逆脫手滑下，將要落在地面，他將要死去——

劍未有摔到地面，他亦沒有被撕成碎片。維吉爾抓着劍，一腳踹在惡魔的腦袋，雙手高舉將叛逆噗滋插進惡魔眼球。惡魔嚎叫着倒地，他的哥哥抓起他的手，“往這邊走！”衝出房間。貝特麗絲跑在最前，在他們身後，幾隻覆滿硬鱗的惡魔擺動尾巴，匍匐跟上。

他們跑過喬治與溫蒂的房間。門開着，幼童小小的身軀癱倒在地，失去焦距的眼珠凝視着門口，彷彿在看着但丁。他尖叫着慢下了腳步，被維吉爾粗暴地拉拽向前。走廊盡頭是一扇玻璃窗，維吉爾揮劍將它擊碎，托起但丁讓他爬出去，“跳下去！”

他往前一躍，摔在臭氣熏天的垃圾堆中。維吉爾也跳了下來，落在他旁邊，很快重新站穩，領着他跑出後巷。但丁回頭看了一眼：貝特麗絲攀在窗框遲疑着不敢跳下。一隻鮮紅的大手抓在牠後頸，把牠整隻提起來。貝特麗絲悲鳴着，無助地劃動四肢。那隻手一點點攏起，瘦弱的白貓被捏碎在掌心，肉泥滴滴答答灑落窗台。

他們跑了很久，比上次更久，一口氣跑出了城鎮，藏進山林。但丁虛脫倒在地上，尖利的草蜇得他皮膚發癢。維吉爾在他身旁坐下，大口喘息。

“我做了些甚麼？”但丁低聲道，“我都做了些甚麼？”

他雙手摀起眼睛，把自己縮成一團，跪趴在濕潤的草地間，抽泣起來。維吉爾突然站起身，走到他跟前。即使看不見表情，他仍感覺到維吉爾鮮明的怒意。他說，“站起來，但丁。”

“它們殺了她，”他哽咽着，“它們——”

維吉爾丟開了劍，揪住他的領子將他提高，“沒有它們，從來就沒有它們。不是惡魔殺死了她，是你，你還有我。是我們殺死了她，是我們讓她死掉。”

“明明一路下來都沒有被發現——”

“你流血了。”維吉爾說，“你被貓咬傷，附近有惡魔嗅到了，所以出現。就是這麼簡單，你還有甚麼要問嗎？”

他的眼淚還在掉個不停，哭得上氣不接下氣，幾近窒息。維吉爾視而不見，說，“你現在可以哭，哭完了我們繼續走。今晚不安全，我們得接着移動。你殺死了她，現在你也想死嗎？”

有一剎那他想點頭，想大聲告訴維吉爾他想，想得不行，就這樣讓一切結束。維吉爾搞不好會滿足他，用叛逆挑掉他的心臟，這樣再強悍的半魔都活不下去。然後他的哥哥會獨自繼續逃亡，為母親的死復仇、繼承父親的遺志，諸如此類，一切與但丁再無瓜葛。可他沒法說出口。

維吉爾被濺了一身惡魔血，黑色的血從他額前滑落鼻樑，浸濕衣衫。他的表情難以解讀。不是憤怒，不是難過，不是害怕。只是淡然，彷彿一無所有，同時無所畏懼。

他細聲告訴兄長，“放我下來。”維吉爾照辦。

但丁胡亂抹掉臉上的鼻涕跟眼淚，彎身拾起叛逆。刀刃上盡是大片大片的惡魔血，他扯起袖子，逐點將它擦乾淨。衣袖因而變得髒黑。他轉向維吉爾，說，“我們走吧。”

他們躲進夜色裡匆匆前行。遠方天邊泛起橙紫，日出將至。

**03**

他醒來時維吉爾已穿戴整齊，手放在門把準備出門。但丁揉着眼，迷迷糊糊地坐起，“你要出去了？”

維吉爾頓了下，然後嗯了聲。但丁這時才回過神：他昨晚跟維吉爾吵了架，按以往慣例，接下來雙子該陷入一段為時不短的冷戰時期。於是剛剛主動搭話就變相成了示弱。但丁有些不知所措。維吉爾背對着他立在門口，一直沒邁步，顯然在等他開口。

他爬起身，手摸在床墊上，忽然意識到不對勁：放在床上的花圈不見了，四周也沒有。他才剛起床，根本沒機會拿走花圈。那就只能是——

“維吉爾，”但丁努力讓聲音聽上去不那麼沾沾自喜，“我想吃草莓，任何草莓味的東西都行。”

他的哥哥沒好氣應道，“別犯傻了，有東西吃就很好了。”他嘿嘿地傻笑起來，“糖也行嘛，就一顆糖。節日該有很多糖果呀。”維吉爾轉過身來，正想張嘴訓斥，被驀地出現在面前的幼弟嚇了一跳。但丁張開臂抱住他，腦袋埋到他胸口，悶聲道，“聖誕快樂，維吉爾。”

他的手抬起，又放下，再抬起，擱在幼弟肩膀，說，“明天才是聖誕節。今天是平安夜。”換來胞弟一陣不甚在意的悶笑。

“我想過了，”但丁鬆開他，語氣難得認真，“你昨天講得對。我已經搞砸過一次了，不能再搞砸第二次。”

他往後頸夠去，解下項鍊，遞給維吉爾，“你保管它吧。”

維吉爾看了他好久，似乎懷疑弟弟被掉包。直到但丁不耐煩地踮起腳尖，雙手環過兄長，將項鍊扣上他脖子，“我快餓扁了。你還不出門嗎？”

維吉爾握在剛掛上的銀色項鍊，小心地將它放進衣衫裡，貼在胸前，與自己的金色項鍊懸掛在一起，再轉過身扭開門。半晌，又回頭叮囑道，“我回來前不要出去。”

“這麼囉嗦會變老頭子哦。”他應道，邊揮揮手，“走吧，我會待在這裡。”

門關上。但丁倒回床上，乖乖地盯着天花板的霉斑發呆。

他們在鎮子僻靜角落找到這棟廢置的房子。這裡原身好像是汽車旅館，不知因甚麼原因被廢置，距離鎮中心不遠，公路也在附近。維吉爾原話，“方便逃走。”儘管偶有毒販跟皮條客走動，與之前幾處相比這簡直是酒店套房。

風吹開簾子，天空灰茫茫一片見不着太陽。快下雪了。

他百般無聊地張開四肢，放空大腦，任由時間流逝。過了大概兩、或者三小時，他先是聽見一陣狗吠，接着門邊傳來一陣急促的敲門聲，呯呯呯呯，粗暴又毫無章法。不是維吉爾。

但丁從床上彈起身，沒有吭聲。那可能只是癮君子或者嫖客，在找個沒人的地方爽上一發，發現門打不開很快就會離開。

他這樣想着，門外的人說話了，“你他媽的最好快點給我開門，不然等我進來你就完蛋了！”

這是怎麼回事？他下意識拿起叛逆，後退幾步。狗叫個不停，外頭的人還在罵罵咧咧的，“偷了我這麼多東西，現在知道害怕了？遲了！開門！”

他腦子飛快地運轉。是維吉爾，維吉爾被發現了。他們準是跟着維吉爾找到了他們的住處，隔天來逮他們。他心跳如雷。這些人不是惡魔，他不能殺死他們，當下有些手足無措。偏偏維吉爾出去了——等等！

但丁快步走到窗邊，窗子大概兩米以下是一個平台，連接着樓梯通到地面。這是維吉爾跟他提起過的逃生路線。他將劍綁在身上，攀上窗框，正準備跳下，脖子冷不防被勒住，雙腳凌空被提進屋子。他雙手抓在領子，蹬腿掙扎着朝後望去：抓住他的男人看上去有些熟眼，竟然是昨日在街角盯着他的傢伙之一，“你以為只有你注意到那條樓梯嗎？蠢貨。”

對方抽走了叛逆，一腳踢到牆邊，將他掛在手臂上去開門。四五個壯實的成年男人走進來。為首那個牽着一隻狗，直直走到他面前，“還想逃是吧？”

他胃上挨了一拳，當下疼得蜷起身，乾嘔不止。

“昨天才教訓了你一頓，怎麼就不長記性——”

“昨天？”他猛地抬起頭，“甚麼昨天？”

對方好笑地看着他，“不會是被打壞腦子了吧？都快把你揍出屎了你都不記得？”邊從懷裡掏出一團布，甩在地上。被鐵鍊栓着的黑狗吼叫着，撲向前撕咬布料。他定眼一看，那是條圍巾，女款綉花，他遞給維吉爾的那條。維吉爾一身灰撲撲站在門前的模樣浮現眼前。對了，他哥潔癖得要命，怎麼會肯把自己弄得灰頭土臉。

“你這個混蛋——！”他竭力嘶吼，頭髮被一把扯住，腦袋咚咚磕上地板。當下頭暈目眩。男人說，“想起來了？既然記得怎麼又來偷我東西？”

他沒法聚焦，眼前景物模糊，所有聲音似從很遠的地方傳來。有人捏起他下巴，說，“我告訴過你，再來偷東西我不會這麼簡單饒過你。”

誰的靴子踩住他的手，鞋跟碾過手骨，咔噠作響。他痛極，張開嘴，發不出聲。那人繼續說，“你以為因為你是小孩子我就會放過你嗎？像你這種小鬼我見多了，都是吸人血的，恃着年紀小為所欲為。我放過了你，就會有第二個、第三個，那些乞兒會將我榨得一滴都不剩。”

那人收回腳，走開，拿回了些甚麼東西，“我警告過你了，你沒聽。那就拿點甚麼來還吧。一條腿怎麼樣？之後乞討也會方便點。去賣也行，我認識幾個嫖客就好這口——”

眼前有甚麼亮晃晃的東西，他看得很吃力。是叛逆，對方拿着他的劍，擱到他大腿上，“就用你的劍，怎麼樣？”

他一點都不害怕，甚至能有條理地思考：維吉爾也是這樣嗎？驕傲如他的兄長，會這樣被人壓倒在地、被揍得渾身青紫，這樣屈辱又無力地承受一切，坦然接受施加身上的所有傷害嗎？比起那些威脅，他更害怕去想像這種畫面。單是試圖描繪這個想像的念頭都讓他顫抖不止。

“問你話呢？”那人得不到他的反應，顯然很不滿。手掐在臉上吐了他一臉唾沫星子。但丁抬起頭，咧起嘴巴露出一個笑容，“你最好讓我多流點血。”

他如願以償。

拳頭揍上鼻樑，血從鼻孔湧出流了一臉，嘴裡盡是化不開的鐵鏽味。他側着頭，聽着劍刃在地上拖動的聲音，“我可不會用劍，這大概得花一陣子”。劍鋒輕易劃開褲子，緩緩嵌入大腿處的皮膚。血液流出，腥味盈滿房間。他笑意更深，鼻血流到嘴裡滲進牙縫。有人在說，這小鬼是不是有甚麼毛病。他想他現在看上去應該很嚇人。

然後門打開來。

“但丁！”維吉爾大喊，他望向門口，幾乎是同時唸出哥哥的名字。接着，所有人都聽見一陣毛骨悚然的聲音，狗不安地吠叫。聲音從走道傳來，似被深深壓在喉底的尖叫，窸窸窣窣的爬動聲伴隨而來，彷彿有成千上萬的蟲子朝着這裡爬行。惡魔——類人的四肢攀上門框，沒有五官的臉從門後探出。它們僵硬地歪動腦袋，覆滿全身的黏液滴落地面，燒灼出幾個圓洞。

但丁趁機掙脫架住他雙手的男人，頭狠狠頂上對方下巴，翻身逃開。維吉爾朝他衝來，一腳踢上男人雙腿中間，奪回叛逆，再扶起幼弟踉蹌地朝窗邊走去。惡魔同時行動。尖利的蟲肢貫穿腹腔，把男人整個吊到半空，軀體因着重力下墜，整個人自頭顱被劈成兩半，殘肢滑下。黑狗驚恐奔走。慘叫聲，皮肉被剖開的聲音。他們已經顧不上去抓逃走的但丁。惡魔毫不費力地拍掉武器，啃食他們的肢體。沒有反抗能力的人類於惡魔而言不過是美味又無害的食物。

但丁扶在窗框，鬆開手，跌落在平台上，左肩着地。他迅速掙扎着爬起身，朝上邊伸出雙臂，喊道，“維吉爾，跳下來！”他的哥哥果斷跳下——

惡魔鋒利的前肢從窗內伸出，由維吉爾的背部插入，胸前穿出。“不！”但丁尖叫着。維吉爾抽痛地吸氣，血噴濺而出。他並不慌張，艱難地抬起手臂，揮舞叛逆將胸前的蟲肢斬斷，身體軟綿摔落平台。但丁上前抱起他。血從肋骨下方那道口子流個不停。維吉爾捂住傷口，一膝跪地，施力站起身，“走，快點走。”

但丁摟過他的腰，搭起手臂攙扶他下樓梯。天色徹底暗下，細雪落下。街上沒有人，兩側橙黃的燈飾亮起，在風中搖搖欲墜。暴風雪將至。

他不敢回頭，不願去想惡魔離他們有多近，更不知道要逃到哪裡去。凝在臉上的血被吹得很冷，腿上傷口緩慢癒合，痕癢不已。維吉爾一直在他懷裡往下滑，腳步磕磕絆絆。血滲出滴到地面，畫出一道歪歪斜斜的痕跡。終於，他受不了蹲下身，將兄長背在身後，叛逆胡亂地綁在身前。

維吉爾的吐息灑在頸窩，“放我下來，我還能——”被他惡狠狠地打斷，“閉嘴。”

他沒有依着公路走，抄進了一條小路，試着找隱蔽處藏匿。雪越下越大，雪花紛飛覆蓋地面。腳下的雪亦漸厚，浸濕靴子，一陣鑽心的冷自腳底竄上後頸。他哆嗦着，抓在維吉爾大腿的手幾乎失去知覺。周圍越發荒蕪，沒有樹、沒有農舍、沒有電塔，只是一望無際的白。

這下真跟他幻想的雪景一模一樣了。他們被困在小小的圓形水晶球裡，怎麼也走不出這片鋪天蓋地的白色。但丁使勁提起不斷下滑的維吉爾，聲音發抖，“維吉爾？”

維吉爾貼在他背上，胸膛起伏，他還清醒着，“怎麼了？”

“跟我說話。”

兄長沉默半晌，“你想聽甚麼？”

“甚麼都行。”他回答。

這大概難到他了。要知道他的哥哥最不擅長說廢話，但維吉爾仍然努力地嘗試，“但丁，你知道…半魔沒那麼容易死掉。”

雪片吹得他眼眶發澀。他幾乎為這句笨拙的安慰笑出聲來，臉卻凍得發僵，只能露出一個極難看的笑容。好在維吉爾看不見。

“維吉爾，”句子被吹散在凜冽風雪中，“我不知道要往哪裡走。”

維吉爾額頭抵在他肩膀，輕聲道，“你知道的，但丁。你總是知道。”

他在雪地某處找到一個淺坑，再往裡面是一個約四五米深的洞穴。他背着維吉爾走進去，將他平穩地放在地上，解開上衣檢查傷口。維吉爾的臉色蒼白，嘴唇發紫。血液還在泊泊流下，隨着呼吸湧出傷口。但丁脫下圍巾替他包扎。血很快就浸滿布料，他只能又解下外衣圈在他腰腹。維吉爾呼吸很淺，鼻翼翕張，眼睛閉上。他還活着。

他等了一會兒，傷口仍然不見癒合的跡象。這不尋常。按照他們的體質，即使傷口不復原也該開始止血了。可是血一直流，在他腰側形成一個紅色的水洼。他的手越來越冷。但丁嘴巴張開又合上。他想喚維吉爾，想要他的哥哥睜開眼來，如往常一樣不耐煩地叫他住嘴，但他更害怕維吉爾不會回應，繼續緊閉着眼，無動於衷。

風雪灌進洞穴裡，似人低沉的怒吼，怪異的響動夾雜在其中。他嗅到一陣腐臭味，刺鼻難聞，是硫磺。有惡魔在附近。

它們肯定是被維吉爾的血吸引過來的，但丁想，這樣被找到不過是時間問題。如今貿然走出去更加危險，加上維吉爾的失去了意識，傷勢不樂觀，根本不適合移動。

那麼只有一個辦法。

他站起身，解開身上的繩子，手握上叛逆。劍柄似冰雕的冷，冰得他手心發痛。他併攏五指，緊緊抓住劍彎下身，嘴唇碰上維吉爾的耳廓，“我很快回來。”然後不再回頭。

剛走出去沒幾步他便看到遠遠幾個突兀的黑影，扭曲的肢體在雪地上詭異地划動前行。他大喊，“過來，你們這群畜牲！我在這裡！”黑影停頓了一下，隨即加快速度朝他所在的方向前進。他轉身，撒腿狂奔。

雪地不適合奔跑。他的靴子摻進融雪，像灌了鉛似的重。冷風割裂臉頰，肺快要炸掉。他停下，惡魔隨後趕至，不給他半點喘息時間便發動攻擊。他翻身躲開，叛逆架住即將劈在臉上的利爪，發力擊開。第二隻惡魔從另一側撲上，張嘴正要咬上左臂，叛逆猛地捅進它嘴裡，自腦後穿出，把它的腦袋整個切掉。第三隻惡魔趕忙補上空隙，滑膩的觸手纏繞上手腳，想將武器扯落。他咧嘴咬上發臭的條狀肢體，甩頭撕咬下一大塊腐肉，嘴裡又腥又苦。惡魔吃痛收回觸手，斬掉其餘纏繞的軟組織變得輕而易舉。

他被黏稠的液體濺遍全身，臉上、頭髮上，全部都是。肩膀、大腿上有幾處刺穿傷，後背大片皮膚火辣辣地作痛，大概是惡魔帶腐蝕性的汁液所致，他無瑕在意。直到最後一隻惡魔被釘在雪地，他仍不感到滿足，高舉叛逆反覆刺進惡魔的腦門。汁漿四散，碎肉飛濺，生生將之搗成肉泥。他吼叫着，聲音與颯颯風雪混和為一。

但丁過了好一會兒才反應過來自己做了些甚麼。他跌坐在雪地，四周皆是惡魔殘肢，雪被染得發黑，惡臭難聞。他感不到半點噁心，幾乎是狂喜，喃喃自語道，“維吉爾。”聲音驟地拔高，他站起身，奔跑起來，“維吉爾！”

他迫不及待想告訴維吉爾他做到了，他自己一個人殺掉了所有惡魔。他能保護自己，甚或至保護他。維吉爾或許已經醒了，他聽了肯定會發笑，再不屑道，別開玩笑了，但丁，你在做夢。這不過是一場白色的夢境。

他沿着足印走，雪快將痕跡都掩埋。那個熟悉的淺坑就在前方，他跌跌撞撞地鑽進去，大叫，“維吉爾！”

裡面甚麼都沒有。

沒有血漬，沒有維吉爾。地上星點雪花散落，誰的鞋印勉強可辨。他湊近去看，是自己的，除此之外甚麼都沒有。

不，他想，維吉爾受了這麼重的傷，怎會有氣力離開。肯定是有誰帶走了他。但丁將洞窟都翻了個遍，沒有發現。惟有轉過身，朝洞外走去。他趴在雪地上，試圖在紛亂的落雪中找一點痕跡。額外的足跡，任何一些這個陌生的第三人留下的痕跡，甚麼也好，甚麼都沒找到。地上只有他的鞋印。

“維吉爾！”他手掌攤開貼在臉頰，大吼，“維吉爾！你在哪裡？”冷風呼嘯，雪瓣刮花了視線。積雪快堆上膝蓋了，走路非常困難。他喊得聲音沙啞，“維吉爾——”

除了風雪以外沒有任何回應。

不會的，維吉爾怎麼會拋下他自己走掉。他機械式地控制雙腿前進，沒有方向，沒有目標。在這麼多事情發生過後，他不可能就這樣離開。要是這樣，維吉爾從一開始就不必從衣櫥裡將他拽出來；不必從惡魔爪下救出他，帶他逃跑；更不必為了巴掌大的麵包跟乾酪挨一身青紫。他甚至拿走了但丁的項鍊跟花圈——

但丁停了下來。發僵的手往衣領裡伸去，從裡頭掏出一件東西：橢圓形的紅色寶石鑲在銀托上，這是他的項鍊。他的項鍊好端端的掛在脖子上。

這不可能，是他親手將項鍊系在維吉爾身上。他記得很清楚。

他像發瘋似的往身上翻找，仔細翻開每一個口袋跟夾層。零碎的小玩意跌落在雪地。最後，在他心口的袋子，找到了那東西：樹枝都被壓碎了，花瓣因失去水份而乾枯發黑，唯有冬青果實飽滿紅亮，跟記憶裡一模一樣。

他瞪大眼睛，手捧着細小花圈，雙膝摔落柔軟雪地。維吉爾的身影從每一個片段中被抽走：他獨自撞開衣櫥，撬起地道的石板；女人的手電明晃晃射上他的臉，貓躍進他懷裡；他偷偷把陳列架上的麵包塞進外套口袋，被人整個提起，粗魯放倒在地；他小心翼翼地將花圈放進胸前的口袋，細聲道，“聖誕快樂，維吉爾”——

伊娃的聲音響起：你要獨自逃走。改掉你的名字，重新開始——

大雪飄零。

他垂下頭，縮起肩膀，蜷縮成一小團，緊咬着牙，不發出半點聲音。眼淚在流出一瞬就被凍結成冰。破碎的花圈扎進手心。他在雪原上遊蕩，終於丟失了他的哥哥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *貝特麗絲（Beatrice)：《神曲》中接替維吉爾成爲新的嚮導，帶領但丁遊歷天堂。詩人但丁暗戀的女人。  
> 還有的！記得點next chapter!
> 
> 做了張片尾曲歌單，感興趣的話可以聽一下！  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmFbemQZmxbwpdw39gomDzdHMaBvdEXGx


	2. 彩蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多年以後的平安夜。

送走了兒童唱詩班，維吉爾關上門，走向癱倒在沙發上呈液體狀的胞弟，踢了他一腳，“起來，收拾桌子。”

但丁軟軟地黏在靠背，“知道了，馬上來——”

今晚是平安夜，尼祿來吃過晚餐後便回去了。說是來吃飯，實際上勞動的還是他：但丁幫忙點了個披薩，雷打不動地躺在沙發；至於維吉爾，他在廚房門口反覆徘徊，似乎想幫忙，被兒子膽顫心驚地請回飯桌前安坐。

尼祿回去不久後又有人敲門。但丁搔搔頭，怎麼也想不出有誰會來拜訪。維吉爾扭開門，低頭跟一班頂着聖誕帽的小朋友面面相覷。

於是兩隻半魔被包圍着聽了整整十分鐘的哈利路亞。

但丁能感覺到他哥很困惑，困惑得手摸上閻魔刀，以為這是新型惡魔詐騙。他趕緊從背後抓住他的手，眼神示意，沒事，保證是純種人類幼崽。維吉爾雖然不解，還是乖乖地立在那兒當聽眾。

待他們唱完以後但丁給了他們每人一把糖。小朋友們歡天喜地地捧着聖誕糖果，朝他們揮揮手，關門離開。維吉爾問他，“他們每年都會來嗎？”

“呃，是啊。”但丁想了想，決定還是不要讓他哥知道自己過去的聖誕都醉得不省人事比較好。

維吉爾蹙眉，對半魔慶祝基督降生感到難以理解。但丁聳肩，說，“ 入鄉隨俗嘛。”

餐桌上都是用過的碗碟跟餐具，以及成打成打的啤酒罐，大多都是他跟尼祿喝的，維吉爾嚴正拒絕酒精。為了避免在兄長回來後共度的第一個平安夜就大打出手，他思考了一下，未有嘲笑出聲。

尼祿想留下來幫忙清潔，被但丁推搡出門，趕他回去跟小女朋友過二人聖誕。維吉爾將垃圾裝進袋子，抹乾淨桌子。但丁洗完碗，見他穿好大衣跟圍巾，挑眉，“去哪？”

他哥提起手裡的垃圾袋，“扔垃圾。”

但丁望了望窗外，外頭漆黑一片，街燈閃爍。他抓過椅子上的皮褸，說，“走，我跟你去。”

維吉爾可能將‘結伴扔垃圾’一行徑當成了‘入鄉隨俗’的體現，甚麼都沒說，套上靴子跟胞弟邁出門。

街道上很安靜，冷風呼呼地吹。兩側的店子早關了門，但掛滿店面的裝飾仍亮着燈:鋪着棉花的聖誕樹、發泡膠做的雪人、雪撬跟塑膠馴鹿。有人圍在後巷烤火，朝他們打招呼。

垃圾站離事務所很近，他們很快就到了，將垃圾袋扔進箱裡，原路折返。維吉爾忽然開口，“我記得，”他頓了頓，“你以前很喜歡聖誕節。”

他一滯，扭頭朝他哥擠出笑，“哪個小孩子不喜歡？有禮物嘛。”

維吉爾側着頭，“你總嚷着想看雪，每年都是，煩得要命。”

“早在別的地方見過了，”他低頭悶笑幾聲，“不過也就那樣。”

沉默。但丁猜他哥是想消除瀰漫在空氣間、幾乎化為實體的尷尬，這本應是他的工作。可他每年一到這時節都感覺怪怪的，渾身不自在，也就不想講話。剛才餐桌上他已經把過去所有聖誕節積下的份都講完了，實在不想再費勁找話題。

接下來一路，他們都沒有再說話。走到事務所門口，但丁手放在門把準備開門，身後維吉爾喚道，“但丁。”

他轉過身。維吉爾往上指了指。他抬起頭：一塊細小的雪片映着街燈的橘光，輕柔飄下，落在他肩上。他有點錯愕，“搞甚麼，紅墓市可不下雪——”

“全球暖化效應帶來的極端氣候影響。”維吉爾皺眉，神情嚴肅。

但丁，“⋯”

他盯了維吉爾好一會，直到後者疑惑地回望着他。他再也按耐不住，噗地笑出聲。他哥仍然不明所以，交叉着雙手，看着他笑得快從樓階上滾下去，“有這麼好笑嗎？”

但丁撐着腰擺擺手，幾乎笑岔氣，“哎，老哥，你得少看點紀實節目了。”

維吉爾有些惱怒。他哼了聲，快步踩上階梯扭開門，先胞弟一步走進屋子。但丁趕忙拉着他，“別別別，哥，我錯了。這麼難得，看會兒雪再進去吧。”

他停下腳步，看上去極不情願地坐到但丁旁邊，兩隻半魔并排坐在樓梯上望那漫天白點飄然落下。貨真價實的雪落到塑膠裝飾上，讓馴鹿看上去可信了幾分。

但丁穿得少，哆嗦着打了個噴嚏，被維吉爾那熟悉的‘我愚蠢的弟弟’眼神關懷了一下。他揉了揉鼻子，肩膀挨在維吉爾手臂。半晌，一條圍巾別別扭扭地丟到脖子上，差點矇住他的眼。維吉爾幽幽道，“你太弱了，但丁。”

太弱了的但丁欣然接過，戴好圍巾，順手拿它搓搓鼻子，笑意燦爛地對上他哥殺人的目光。

萬籟俱寂。

等到地上都覆上一層薄薄的雪，他都快睡着了。他哥倒坐得筆直，神情認真得像在看一場量子實驗。

他困得迷迷糊糊，問，“魔界也有雪嗎？”

“有，”維吉爾應道，“不過是紅色的，而且很腥。”

他不自覺枕上了兄長的手臂，半睡半醒間感覺到維吉爾的手擋在他臉上方，給他摭去試圖滑進衣領的雪粒。他彎起嘴角，聲音微不可聞，“聖誕快樂，維吉爾。”

“聖誕快樂，但丁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直很好奇他倆是怎樣長大的，就是伊娃死後到特米尼古之間是怎麼過的。特別是蛋，他從一個人逃出火場，當雇傭兵、改名成托尼，到應哥的邀約間應該發生了很多事才對，但卡婊完全沒提（如果是我不知道請務必告訴我嗚嗚）
> 
> 這篇是對蛋在火災後逃走的捏造，摻進以往看過的“悲慘貧窮故事”、“我唯一的好兄弟其實不存在”等以下略的作品，寫了好多嬌情又狗血的玩意，完全是個人喜好集錦。斷斷續續寫了半個月，期間聽九寸釘聽得撕心裂肺（⋯）很久沒寫得那麼開心啦。希望你能喜歡。
> 
> 感謝閱讀！祝你聖誕快樂！


End file.
